Double Idiot
by Deeranya
Summary: [Chiaki Megumi semakin yakin kalau sahabatnya ini manusia paling bodoh se-dunia, dasar Ahomine!] OC x Aomine, Rated T karena mengandung kata-kata umpatan.


Chiaki Megumi semakin yakin kalau sahabatnya ini manusia paling bodoh sedunia.

Dasar _Ahomine! (*)_

.

.

…

 **A/N : Cerita ini hanya fiktif belaka, kalau bener-bener kejadian sama pembaca ya saya hanya bisa mengelus dada dan berkata**

'' **Nasib''**

 **-deeranya**

 **.**

 **.**

…

CHAPTER 1 – Kode yang nggak pernah nyampe

Cinta bertepuk sebelah tangan itu rasanya seperti pingin boker tapi toiletnya rusak, antara mules-mules di perut yang menyebalkan serta rasa greget yang menganggu jiwa dan pikiran. Ingin rasanya ngelepasin begitu saja agar bebannya hilang, tapi gak mungkinkan kita membuang hajat di semak-semak lantaran udah kebelet?

Memangnya hewan liar.

Oke… oke, dapat kuakui kalau kelakuan ku memang 'sedikit' lebih liar dibandingkan wanita pada umumnya, dengan kharismaku yang luar biasa serta badannya yang *uhuk* bombastis *uhuk*, banyak lelaki yang mengejarku setiap harinya. Terutama pada Senin pagi dimana gerbang sekolah mau ditutup (baca: Guru BP, Satpam, tukang ojek yang minta bayaran).

Tapi entah kenapa lelaki _pinter sangat_ *note the sarcasm* yang satu ini gak pernah peka sama kode-kode super sengit yang aku berikan kepadanya, mulai dari pesan singkat di L*ne yang jelas-jelas menunjukkan kalau aku suka dia, hingga pengakuan cinta yang membuat orang bertanya-tanya tentang keadaan jiwanya.

.

* _flashback pengakuan cinta*_

 _Chiaki: "A-AHO! Aku sayang sama kamu!"  
Si bego: "Aku juga sayang sama diriku sendiri!"_

 _*jedotin kepala ke tembok terdekat*_

 _*flashback selesai*_

 _._

Dapat disimak dan diamati secara seksama, bahwasana ternama saudari Megumi telah memasuki _trap zone_ yang sangat berbaha. Ya, Zona itu adalah 'YANG DAPAT MENCINTAIKU HANYALAH DIRIKU SENDIRI!'

Jika para pembaca melihat, mendengar, atau malah kenal dekat dengan tipe orang seperti ini, harap hubungi saudara Kagami Taiga, setidaknya zona 'YANG DAPAT MENCINTAIKU HANYALAH DIRIKU SENDIRI' akan bergeser menjadi 'YANG DAPAT MENCINTAI KAGAMI HANYALAH DIRIKU SEORANG' dan membuat para _fujoshi_ di luar sana bahagia.

Tapi sayangnya aku gak mau itu terjadi, nanti plot cerita ini langsung berubah, dan yang pastinya _author_ -nya terlalu malas untuk merubahnya.

 **(A/N : enak aja, sini gue ganti alurnya!)  
(Chiaki : Nanti aku jadi apaan dong?!)  
(A/N : jadi bakter-bakteri kolam renang)  
(Chiaki : **_**Nd*smu!)**_ __

 _ ***abaikan***_

Kembali ke curhatan masal.

Itulah sebabnya sekarang aku sedang berada bersama Satsuki di pojok GOR, ngomongin _gangguro (1)_ yang tidak peka tingkat Goku dan lelaki pencinta vanilla milkshake yang hawa keberadaannya patut dipertanyakan.

"Satsuki, aku yakin si _Pinter_ itu tidak akan menyadarinya sekalipun meteor jatuh menimpa otaknya. Yang ada di pikirannya selain cewek berdada besar, ya basket!" Susu kotak rasa stroberi yang sudah habis tak bersisa aku remas tanpa rasa berdosa, "Apa jangan-jangan… dia menyukai wanita berdada besar karena mengingatkannya dengan bola basket?!"

Suara _gedubrak_ dapat terdengar di kejauhan.

"Bukaaan, Meguchan!" Sergah Satsuki, auranya penuh semangat ketika mengatakannya, seolah-olah dia sedang membahas tentang penemuan hukum Lavosier dan Avogardo di depan Einstein. "Dia iri karena tidak memiliki dada, jangan heran deh kalau tiba-tiba dia ingin liburan ke Thailand (2)!" lanjutnya, kepalanya membayangkan bagaimana jadinya kalau Daiki operasi plastic dan menyisipkan dua silicon segede bola basket di dadanya.

Suara _gedubrak_ dapat terdengar lagi, kenapa hari ini banyak yang jatuh ya? Belum lagi ada aura-aura membunuh di belakangku…

 _Mamp*s…_

"Siapa yang mau ke Thailand, huh?!" geraman baritone terdengar dekat dengan telingaku, belum sempat aku berdiri untuk menjauhi sekaligus menjedukan mukanya dengan kepalaku, tangan segede gaban dengan jari super panjangnya udah bertemu pucuk kepalaku.

.

.

.

Bukan,

.

.

.

.

Bukan elusan penuh kasih sayang.

.

.

.

.

.

Bukan ngacakin rambut seperti pasangan di drama picisan.

.

.

.

.

Tapi cengkraman membunuh yang membuat mbak-mbak es jeruk ngiri, karena cengkaram ini dapat memeras jeruk dalam sekali tekan

"AHOMINE, Kepalaku bukan bola basket!" teriakku dengan kesal, muka merah padam. _Mein Gott! (3)_ dia denger sampai mana percakapan tadi?! Ugh…. Sumpah ini hormon _teenager_ minta digeplok pake sapu lidi, bukannya panik malah kesenengan!

WAAAA—deket banget mukanya sama mukaku! Dari sini aja aku sampai bisa ngeliat bulu hidungnya!

"Ooh, bukan ya… kirain bola basket, nggak keliatan sih!" timpalnya dengan seringai seksi—uhuk—maksudnya menyebalkan di bibir.

"160 tinggi tau! HUFT! Dasar _Gangguro!"_

" _Chibi!"(4)_

" _Ahomine!"_

" _Mijinko!" (5)_

" _Hage!" (6)_

"Siapa yang botak?! Kamu nggak liat _my perfect hair, my perfect body, my perfect face!"_

" _Perfect_ apanya, buktinya sampai sekarang situ masih jomblo!"

"Siapa bilang?" seringai itu lagi, pada saat ini rasanya jantung berhenti berdetak untuk sepersekian detik. Nafasku tercekat untuk mendengar kelanjutannya. "Bukan jomblo, tapi sedang menunggu."

Dan jantungku berhenti beneran.

.

.

.

.

…

 **KAMUS RANDOM  
JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG JENG**

(*) Ahomine = Penggabungan dari kata ' _aho_ ' yang berarti bodoh, dan ' _Mine'_ dari nama Aomine. Jadi artinya adalah Aomine bodoh.

(1) Gangguro = tren fashion di daerah Shibuya dan Ikebukuro semenjak pertengahan tahun 1990-an, trend ini dapat dikenali dengan kulit cokelat-kehitaman (dari _tanning_ atau nggak mereka menggunakan bedak dengan warna yang sangat kontras dengan kulit mereka), dan make-up dengan warna yang super ngejreng.

Dalam hal ini Megumi secara tidak langsung mengatakan kalau Aomine itu hitam. (Agak racist sih…)

(2)…liburan ke Thailand! = Negeri gajah putih ini terkenal dengan _transgender_ -nya yang cantik luar biasa, bahkan ada pertunjukkan di Asiatique (Dekat sungai Chao Phraya, Bangkok) yang semua ceweknya ternyata _transgender!_

Wow…

(3) Mein Gott (Bahasa German) = My God!

(4) Chibi = kata slang (ucapan populer) dari Jepang yang berarti 'orang pendek/kecil'. Kata ini bisa juga diartikan sebagai 'kecil', namun penggunaannya berbeda dengan ' _chiisana'_ (kecil).

Dalam istilah anime, chibi dapat diartikan sebagai gaya gambar dimana proposi badan terdiri dari 2 kepala (satu banding satu), hal ini menyebabkan kepala lebih besar dibandingkan badannya. (Proposi badan ideal—8 kepala)

(5) Mijinko = Kutu air (Water flea), si Aomine ngatain Megumi kalau dia kecil seperti kutu air.

(6) Hage = Botak/ tidak memiliki rambut.

.

.

.

 _TBC  
_ (tuberculosis, LOL)  
*lawakan garing*


End file.
